Coming Home
by Izzyb0927
Summary: Dipper left for one year and he's coming back with a big surprise. They never went to Gravity Falls. Rated T for.one curse word and a thought of kill themselves/suicide
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

They never went to Gravity Falls, italics:18, normal:19, Human Bill

"Are you even SURE he's coming home? We haven't seen him since the whole...incident..." Mabel said uncomfortably as she recalled the incident

 _"WHY?! WHY HIM?!" Dipper yelled hysterically as he threw his notebook across the room. Mabel stood at the door, in shock, as she saw her brother throw his hat at the floor in anger. He then went to his bed and sat on the edge of it._

 _"D-dipper, what happened?" Mabel walked up to Dipper and tried to put her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Don't fucking touch me." Dipper gave Mabel a death look. Mabel stepped back, tears forming around her eyes. Dipper never said a bad word, especially not to Mabel. An eerie silence passed between Dipper and Mabel. Suddenly,Dipper stood up and grabbed his backpack._

 _"I'm leaving." He grabbed sets of clothing, his phone and laptop, his journals, anything that belonged to him (obviously not big items like a bed or dresser)._

 _"Dipper, no!" Mabel cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. She attempted, again to grab her brother, to comfort him, but yet again, he moved Mabel's hand away from him and said," DON'T TOUCH ME!". Mabel felt more tears pour down her cheeks as she saw Dipper leave the room...and out of her life._

"He will come home...don't worry it only been one year not 3 or something." Her dad assured her. Mabel gave her dad a look.

"One year...ONE YEAR. YOU THINK THAT'S NOTHING?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE ONE HALF OF YOUR SOUL RIPPED OUT? CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAVING A TWIN LEAVE YOU FOR A YEAR FEELS LIKE." Tears poured seamlessly down Mabel's cheek as she recalled everything bad that has happened since Dipper has left

 _Mabel felt like a zombie the day after Dipper left. He would always be next to her in all her class since they had the same schedule. He made every class easier. He would help her understand the subject and he would always laugh at the things she would do. Everything seemed...grey after Dipper left. One day, Mabel's mom entered the house...to see Mabel with a knife in her hand, stained with blood. Mabel's mom shrieked as she saw the long x that Mabel carved on her looks up in shock, tears pouring down her cheeks._

 _"H-help...me." Mabel whispered then fainted._

Mabel scratched the arm where the x lay hidden. They ended up stitching it back but she lost alot of blood. So she said for a week at the hospital until she can walk normally. A silence enclosed the whole room. Mabel's mom sighed, breaking the silence. She looked up at her daughter with tears rimming her eyes.

"Sweetie, I understand your pain. But he will come home...I promise you he will." A lone tear fell off her face. Mabel took a breath in...and ran to her mom, hugging her and shaking from crying. Three knocks were heard and the unlocking of locks could be heard. Mabel looked at her mom and smiled. Mabel's mom wiped the tears off her face.

"See...he's here, sweetie. Now, go get the other piece of your soul." Mabel laughed and hugged her mom. She ran to the door just as it opened. There stood Dipper with his backpack. Mabel took in a breath and launched herself at Dipper.

"DIPPER!" She cried and hugged her brother. Finally, her soul is complete.

 _Two days has passed since she attempted suicide. Every day at the times of 8:30 am till 5:00 pm a nurse would be in the room, making sure she doesn't try to kill herself again. At 5:00 pm till 8:30 am, a security guard stayed in her room. On the 4th day, she was allowed visitors, since her voice wasn't as weak anymore. The first people to visit were Candy and Grenda. Grenda had a bouquet of roses and Candy brought...candy._

 _"Hey, guys...how are you?" Mabel's voice was hoarse since she hasn't talked since the whole suicide drama._

 _"Good, how have you been?" Candy said smiling lightly. Mabel raised an eyebrow at the question._

 _"Uh...I mean...um what's your status? Are you good enough to leave?" Candy stuttered, embarrassed._

 _Mabel sighed," I don't know, actually. They don't tell me anything other than 'Dont kill yourself' or 'Drink alot of water cause you lost alot of blood'"_

 _"Did you get stitches?" Grenda asked._

 _"Yeah...I'm really sorry guys. This...was my fault its just...l-life has b-been SO hard s-since Dipper h-has left." Mabel cried out as she replayed that scene again...and again...and again in her head. Candy and Grenda went over to Mabel and if you were to enter the room, you would see two people hugging an emotionally unstable person._

Mabel let go of Dipper...and slapped him in the face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? YET AGAIN WHY DID YOU GO?" Mabel yelled at her brother, her beautiful, sweet brother.

Dipper sighed and said," Mabel, mom, dad...I have something really important to say to you."

"Oh sweetie, you can tell us anything!" Mrs. Pines smiled with tears in her eyes.

Dipper took in a deep breath and said," I'm gay."

 _Two weeks after the suicide incident, a letter arrived at the pines household. It was addresses for the whole family. It said_

 _"Dear family,_

 _Its me, Dipper. I just wanted to say that I'm coming home in 3 weeks._

 _Love,_

 _Dipper Pines_

 _Mabel's hand shook as she re-read it for the 20th time._

 _"He's coming home..." Mabel whispered. "He's coming home." Mabel said louder._

 _"HE'S COMING HOME!" Mabel yelled, crying for the time in joy, not despair, not anger, not grief...JOY._

Dipper's face held pain as he bit his lip, tears rimming his eyes. A silence passed through the house as they processed the sentence. Finally, spoke.

"Did you think that we would disown you...just because of your different liking of sexuality?" Dipper nodded and let out a sob. Then, the dam broke. Dipper started crying and Mabel ran to Dipper and hugged him. His mother then approached Dipper and hugged him. Finally, his dad approached the group and they all stood hugging, crying in joy and relief. There's no more grief, no more pain, no more despair. The Pines family is now complete yet again.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Bill Cipher." Dipper said as a tall, skinny teen with a yellow sweater, blond hair with brown highlights at the end, black jeans, and a blue pair of sneakers entered the house.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Pines and this is my husband, Mr. Pines." Mrs. Pines greeted Bill with a small smile and a hand shake. Mr. Pines slapped Bill on the back. Bill flinched slightly then, smiled.

"So your the one who took Dipper's heart." Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Um...apparently." Bill shrugged slightly. Dipper blushed. Mabel smiled and hugged Bill.

"Welcome to the Pines family!"

 _"Don't worry, they won't judge you. Its YOUR choice on who you like" Bill comforted Dipper as he started ranting off on how his parent will never accept him as a Pines and they will disown him._

 _"Calm down!" Bill tried again but yet again, Dipper just kept on saying that bad stuff will happen. Bill then did the only other thing he can think of. He grabs Dipper and kisses him. Dipper's were wide open in shock but then gradually calmed down. When Bill stopped, Dipper's face was red as a tomato and there were tears rimming his eyes._

 _"You'll be fine...cause I'm gonna be there...and I'm never letting you go." Bill smiled. Dipper grabbed Bill's shirt and kissed him with passion. And they they stood, kissing under the stars, with the biggest future ahead for them._

 ** _THE END_**


	2. Note

If your CRYING, I did my job correctly

Peace, IzzyB0927


End file.
